1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a touch panel, and more particularly, to an apparatus having a touch panel (using a touch pen) and a coil pattern formed on the touch panel to generate electromagnetic force in the touch pen.
2. Background
A touch panel is a panel that can control a device by directly pressing a position where a sentence, a picture or the like is displayed in combination with a CRT, an LCD or the like. Input methods of the touch panel may be classified as a resistive method, a capacitive method, an electromagnetic resonance method (and/or an electromagnetic method) and/or the like according to a method of detecting a position directed by a user.
The resistive method senses a position pressed by a pressure based on change of current amounts while DC voltage is applied, which is a method of sensing contact of two thin conductive layers on a screen by a pressure applied using a finger or an electronic pen (such as a stylus pen). The capacitive method senses the position by using capacitance coupling while AC voltage is applied, in which a target of the sensing should be a conductor, and a contact area of a predetermined size or larger is needed to make a change in capacitance that can be sensed.
The electromagnetic resonance method may use a substrate configured of an array of loop coils. Therefore, if a user moves a touch pen, the touch pen is driven by an AC signal to generate a resonating magnetic field, and the resonating magnetic field induces a signal in the loop coils. The position of the touch pen is detected through the signal induced in the loop coils.
A power coil may be provided around the loop coils so the touch pen may generate the resonating magnetic field. The touch pen may receive AC power from the power coil so the touch pen may generate electromagnetic force. Such a power coil may be formed in a sensing area of an electronic pen (i.e., at an edge of the loop coils), and a number of turns of the power coil should be increased to deliver more induced electromagnetic force to the electronic pen in a short period of time. Since the power coil should receive AC current that pulsates at a resonance frequency of a resonance circuit embedded in the electronic pen from a power supply driver (PWD), the power coil should be electrically connected to the power supply driver (PWD).
Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1355940, the subject matter of which is incorporated by reference, discloses a power coil in a sensing area of an electronic pen. FIG. 1 is a plan view showing a power pattern according to an arrangement. As shown in FIG. 1, in the power coil, some portions of the power coil may overlap to connect a start point and an end point of the power coil to input terminals of the power supply driver (PWD), and a jumping structure 10 may be provided to insulate the overlapped portions of the power coil.
There may be a problem in that forming an insulation unit is additionally configured, other than the forming of the power coil, in order to form such a jumping structure 10. Further, there may be a problem in that a manufacturing time and a manufacturing cost are increased since the manufacturing process is increased.